Missing brother chapter two
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Tails has shown no sign of life after throwing Sonic off a cliff side. No more spoilers...read to find out more.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Sonic boom or any of the** characters

Chapter two:

Sonic fell to the ground and touched his sore chin. "Did I hurt you? Good!" Tails laughed as he slammed his foot into Sonic's chest. Amy and Sticks grabbed Tails' arms as Knuckles tried to punch him. Tails moved his head and Knuckles punched Sticks. Sticks jumped on to Knuckles as Tails threw Amy off of him and on to Sonic. Tails laughed as he walked up to Sonic and Amy. "I don't even need to deal with those two. They'll destroy there selves." Tails said to Sonic before going into the base. Dr. Eggman was waiting in the base with a party hat on. "Great job Tails! I think Sonic and his friends got the message."Dr. Eggman said. Tails rolled his eyes as he pulled Dr. Eggman's jacket so they were face to face. "Now you get the message! I'm the one taking over this island! Even if I have to destroy you to do it!" Tails stated as he threw Dr. Eggman at a wall and laughed. Dr. Eggman pressed a button on his wrist watch. Nothimg happened as Tails walked up to Dr. Eggman and knelt down. "I told you before and I'll say it again. I comtrol this body now! Not you! So just forget it!" Tails said as he pumched Dr. Eggman into the celling. Dr. Eggman had a black eye as he got on his Egg maonile and flew out the base. Knuckles and Sticks stopped fighting as Amy helped Sonic up. "What did Egghead do to him?" Sonic said as he tried to think of clues. "I was trying to get him to attack you!" Dr. Eggman said as he flew behind Sonic. "What did you do and how to fix it?!" Sonic shouted. "I put a chip on him that gave me comtrol over him but now the chip is malfunctioning and Tails only listens to the chip. You have to take the chip off him!" Dr. Eggman explained.

Tails then flew out the door and punched the Egg mobile so it had a big hole in it. The Egg mobile flew to the ground as Dr. Eggman fell off and fell on his knees. "Who's next?" Tails said as he help up Orbot's shut down body and threw it at Dr. Eggman. "You monster!!!" Dr. Eggman said as he grabbed Orbot and put his system back oline. "You think that's bad? Did you ever think of where Cubot was?" Tails asked as he held a wrench in his hand. Sonic then grabbed Tails and made sure he couldn't throw a punch or kick. "Let me go!!" Tails said as he swung Sonic around until he flew to the end of the cliff. Amy gasped as she tried to attack Tails. "Ops." Tails said as he moved and tripped Amy. Tails then walked up to Sonic and pushed him enough with his leg to have him roll off the cliff. Knuckles then cannon balled off the cliff and after Sonic. Knuckles grabbed Sonic who had been knocked out and clinged on to the side of the cliff. "Tails must not have a lot of control over himself." Knuckles thought. "That makes three bugs left to squish." Tails said as he walked up to Sticks, Amy and Dr. Eggman.

"Tails! Don't make me have to hurt you!" Amy threaten as she pit uo her fist. Tails laughed and signaled her to charge at her. Knuckles then jumoed from the side of the cliff top and punched Tails. Tails looked at Knuckles with anger in his eyes and laughed. "It was better to stay down there you tomato." Tails said as he tripped Knuckles and kicked him in the chest before he fell an his stomach. Amy and Sticks then grabbed Tails and kept him from hitting anyone as Knuckles limped over to Tails. Tails kicked Knuckles and threw Amy and Sticks on top of him. Sonic opened his eyes to see Tails in fromt of him smiling. "Get ready Sonic. I'm about to take away the two most important things in your life. This world. And your brother." Tails said as he flew off. Sonic slammed his fist on the ground and looked at the team. "We habe to...ugh...save Tails and get rid of that chip."Sonic said as he held his chest and got up. "We will. But you're hurt and need to heal." Amy said as she hepled him stay up.

"HE WHAT?!" Zooey asked after the team told her what happened. "How is that chip even controlling him?" Knuckles wondered. "The chip cuts the mind off from the body just enough so they can breathe. That is why his weaknesses won't work. Tails is basically in a weird trance he doesn't know about." Dr. Eggman said as he looked down. "So he's in a deep sleep that let's anything control his body." Amy asked. "Yes. And if he doesn't get comtrol of his body soon he will fade from his self conscious and will be trap in a trance forever." Dr. Eggman answered. Zooey gasped as she thought of Tails being gone for good. "We can't let that happen!" Sonic said as he held his chest. " it how do we stop Tails. We all know he's gotten super strong and has no problem hurting us." Knuckles said. "If we can get back to my base you can use my weapons and armor to take off the chip." Dr. Eggman said. "Where did you put that chip at anyway?" Sonic asked as he looked up at Dr. Eggman. "In his goggles. He will protect those things with all his might if he is being controlled." Dr. Eggman said. Sonic sat on the couch and looked at the team. "Okay. We go back to his base and save Tails." Sonic ordered. "Tomorrow. You need rest." Amy said.

"We don't know when Tails will be to deep in that trance! We...I have to save him! He's my sidekick! My brother!" Sonic said as he stood up. "We know that! It's just that Tails doesn't care about that anymore. He cares about destroying the world. You need to be strong enough to fight him." Amy said. Sonic tried to say something but Amy was quick and kissed him. The room went silent as the two kissed when Amy pulled out. "Rest. Now." Amy said as she sat him down. Sonic was just frozen in the moment. "Fine... Tomorrow morning we leave to save Tails." Sonic said as Amy nodded. "I knew that you should've went after Tails." Zooey said as she wipped her tears. "I'm sorry. We'll get him back." Sonic said calmly. Zooey slapped Sonic. "I _know_ you will or I'll _destroy_ you!" Zooey said angrily.

Sonic woke up to see it was nine in the morning. "Guys! Wake up!"Sonic said. After the group woke up they went off to get there weapoms and save Tails. "So how do we get to those goggles on his head?" Amy asked. "Any way possible." Sonic replied. Zooey was sneaking in the bushes as she listened. "I hope Tails will be okay." Zooey said underneath her breath. "I'll be just fine." a voice said behind her. Zooey turned to see a fist in her face. Zooey flew out the bush and held her cheek as she looked in the bush. "Tails?" Zooey asked. Tails walked oit the bush and looked at the group. "Hello _Zooey_." Tails said as he walked slowly towards Zooey. "Tails. You have to wake up. Please." Zooey demanded as she backed away. "I'm afraid he can't do that at this moment." Tails said as he slowly walked up to Zooey. Sonic spun around Tails as he tried to grab the goggles. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to steal?" Tails said as he punched Sonic. "How did you time that just right?" Sonic said as he stood up. "That isn't none of your concern." Tails snapped as he kicked Sonic. Amy, Stick, and Knuckles joined the fight.


End file.
